Anytime
by Lady Larken
Summary: Jack gets sick during his senior year at Pennbrook University. Eric is acting differently. Fanfic based on Jack and Eric's friendship. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: Anytime

Fandom: Boy Meets World

Genre: Drama

Summary: Jack gets sick during his senior year at Pennbrook University. Eric is acting differently. Fanfic based on Jack and Eric's friendship.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved...I don't own any of these characters!

Jack Hunter awoke to the sound of his obnoxious alarm clock blaring loudly on his bedside table. He peeked at the time on the clock, which read 7 in the morning and rolled away from it with a groan.

"It's way too early." He whined, hoping that the shrill screeches coming from his possessed alarm clock would stop on its own. All of two minutes later, he mustered up his courage to stumble out of bed and silence the bane of his existence.

He happily noted that the room was once again filled with silence. 'Well, as silent as it will ever be,' Jack thought amused as his unfocused gaze fell on his roommate, Eric Matthews.

Eric was sleeping blissfully unaware across the room snoring really loud. Jack still marveled that his roommate could sleep through anything, even through the screeches of his demon alarm clock. He frowned as he realized something had been bothering Eric lately. He had been strangely distant and quiet which had worried Jack. He made a mental note to talk to Eric later in the day when he was more awake.

He turned his attention back to his alarm clock which sat on the night stand innocently, bathed in the morning sunshine and glared.

"When I get my paycheck I'm going to replace you." He grinned at the alarm clock and crossed the length of the bedroom, into the bathroom hoping a shower would wake him enough to get through his morning classes at Pennbrook University.

He gathered his books which were spread on the kitchen table and shoved them unceremoniously into his bag. He dully noted that Rachel, his other roommate and ex-girlfriend, had already left without him. He was surprised that he found this more than a little irritating.

"We both have Feeney's morning class...but no, she just couldn't wait five more minutes...annoying early bird that she is." Jack grumbled as he searched the kitchen table for his research paper that was due in Mr. Feeney's class that day.

As he searched he became light headed and gripped the counter for support. Jack rubbed at his eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass and his eyes fell on his research paper. He sighed in relief, and triumphantly pulled it from the top of a stack of papers and hurried out the door.

Five minutes before English class began, Jack slumped exhaustedly into a seat beside Rachel who was drinking coffee and reading over her research paper.

"Morning Jack," Rachel chirped.

"Morning," Jack grumbled as he grudgingly noted that Rachel with caffeine was never a good thing.

The red-head finished looking over her English paper and turned her full attention to Jack. She grinned devilishly at him and poked him hard in the ribs.

"I guess someone pulled an all-nighter again. When will you learn to listen to what I tell you? If you'd do your work ahead of time you wouldn't look like you're about to drop dead right now...or murder me." Rachel laughed good naturedly and slapped him on the back. Jack glared at her arm as if he'd like nothing better than to break it.

Rachel seemed oblivious to his glare and continued her one-sided conversation. "Seriously though, you're looking pale. What have I told you? You need to..."

Jack never found out exactly what he needed to do as he tuned his friend out and let his mind wander to more interesting things...like watching that new show on TV, or volunteering to get experimented on with Eric. Luckily for Jack, Rachel seemed to carry on an entire conversation without any real interaction required of him at all.

After a few minutes passed, the classroom began to fill with students who chattered loudly across the room to each other.

Jack turned his attention back to Rachel who was still talking rapidly. "And so Jack, if you follow those 12 steps you won't feel rundown in the morning and you'll have more energy throughout the day." When Rachel took a big gulp of air, Jack realized that she had said her entire speech in one breath.

"Rachel I forbid you to have caffeine ever again," Jack said exasperatedly.

"Boy, you really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Ok though, I'll make a deal with you. I'll stop drinking coffee if you start finishing your assignments in advance. No more of starting a project the day before it's due...besides you're such a grouch the following day. I'd be doing our friends a favor." Rachel laughed at Jack's indignant expression.

Before he could retort, Mr. Feeney began class and the students handed their papers forward. Several times throughout the lecture, Rachel had to jab her elbow into Jack's side when he began to nod off.

Thankful when class was over, Jack followed Rachel out of the classroom and into the narrow halls of Pennbrook University, which were packed with students talking amiably with friends and goofing around.

"Jack, maybe you should go to the health center? You look like you're coming down with something." Rachel frowned at her good friend and roommate who was starting to look shaky. Jack tiredly ran a hand through his hair. He had hoped that he wouldn't have felt so exhausted after class.

"I'll be ok Rach, I'm just really tired. You're right; I should have listened to you." Jack said in a strained voice. He could tell it was going to be one of those days. They made there way quietly to the student union where they would usually meet the gang after morning class.

When they arrived, they found most of their friends engaged in a story being told, loudly, by a very animated Cory. Topanga just amused her husband by nodding in all the right places; she had apparently heard the story many times before. Shawn and Angela sat together on one of the lounge couches holding hands and hanging on Cory's every word, and Eric was sitting surprisingly quiet with his nose buried in a text book. Although maybe not so surprising as Eric had been acting off lately, Jack mused.

"Hey guys!" Rachel beamed.

Angela made room for her friend on the couch and smiled. "Hey girl, how'd that paper go for Feeney?"

"It went good, I think! Of course Jack on the other hand..." Corey's ramblings were forgotten as Rachel continued her story. Jack didn't hear what he was "on the other hand" as he flopped down on the couch next to his best friend Eric.

Jack winced at the bright rays of sunshine that were filtering through the windows and doors of the student lounge. He felt a headache coming on, and leaned his head back on the couch with a sigh.

"Hey man," Eric said not looking up from his book.

"Morning Eric," Jack mumbled disinterestedly. Eric continued to read and Jack drifted off into a light sleep.

"We're going to get breakfast, you guys want to come?" Eric and Jack were both startled by Topanga's presence standing over them. Eric looked up from his book and smiled.

"Sure. What about you Jack?" It was then that Eric really looked at his best friend who was looking worse now then he did this morning.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to lay here until my next class."

Eric frowned at him. 'Jack would never pass up food unless there was something seriously wrong,' Eric thought. "Actually, I think I'll hang out here with Jack for a bit. See you."

"See you guys later." Shawn waved as the group minus Eric and Jack departed.

Eric closed his book and turned his full attention to his roommate who had closed his eyes. He didn't like how pale Jack looked.

"So, you stay up all night again buddy?" Eric inquired in a soft voice. If Jack was feeling a little better he would have questioned how serious Eric sounded as opposed to his usual self. 'Now would be a great time to ask him what's wrong,' Jack thought.

"Yeah I did." Jack muttered instead.

"That sucks man. How about I go get us some food?" Eric said trying to be helpful.

"Thanks Eric, but I'm just too tired to eat." Jack put his hands to his forehead and tried to soothe some of the pressure that was building. If Jack had been his normal observant self he would have caught the concern reflected in Eric's brown eyes.

Eric gently pulled his hands away from his face and put his own hand to Jack's forehead. He was instantly alarmed by the heat radiating from it.

"Jack you're burning up. I'll take you back to the apartment. Looks like you're going to have the rest of the day off buddy." Eric said in a rush.

Without waiting for Jack's reply, Eric hauled him up by his arms from the couch. The sudden movement made Jack dizzy and he felt his entire world spinning. He stumbled, but Eric gripped him tightly. Jack groaned into Eric's shoulder at the sharp movements and tried to regain his balance.

"Take it easy, buddy. Are you dizzy?" Eric asked surprised. Jack nodded shakily from Eric's shoulder. "Ok, we'll take this slow." Eric said soothingly as he wrapped his arms more securely around his best friend.

TBC...

Author's note: This is my first fanfic that I've ever posted! I made a few mistakes when I originally posted this story, so hopefully I edited this correctly. Sorry for any confusion!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed it!

gpotter- I didn't mean to give the impression that this story would be slash. Don't worry, it won't be! It's based on Jack/Eric's friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anytime

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I hope you like chapter two.

The parking garage at Pennbrook University was notorious for being chaotic, as the masses of college students whizzed in and out, day and night. Today was no exception as Eric led Jack through the rows of parked cars and students.

As they maneuvered around the parking garage, Eric glanced concernedly over at his oblivious best friend, who was concentrating on walking in a straight line.

By the time the two of them had reached Eric's car, Jack was panting as if he had just run a marathon. He leaned heavily against his friend, and realized that Eric was watching him as if he were about to drop dead.

"I look that bad, huh?" Jack said miserably as he tried to catch his breath.

"You'll be ok, buddy. Let's just get you back to the apartment," Eric said evading his question, as he shifted Jack's weight against the car. By the worried glances Eric kept sending his way, Jack could surmise that he didn't appear well at all.

As Eric struggled for his keys in his right pocket, Jack wondered whether now would be a good time to bring up the change in his friend's behavior recently. In the end his curiosity won out.

"Eric, can I ask you something?" Jack was surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded, even to his own ears.

Eric sensing anxiety in Jack's voice gave him a reassuring smile as he unlocked the car doors. "It's ok man. I won't tell Rachel. Imagine if she knew you were sick...she'd never let you live it down."

"Oh no, actually...never mind." Jack's speech began to fail him as the pain in his forehead doubled.

"Whatever you say," Eric said obliviously as he helped him into the car.

The car ride back to the apartment was fairly silent except for Eric asking Jack how he was feeling every few blocks. For the most part, he laid his head back on the passenger seat with his eyes closed.

* * *

By the time they had reached the apartment, Jack only seemed to have gotten worse. He felt as if his head would explode from the pain.

Eric led him quickly to the couch before his legs could collapse below him. Jack tried to give him a reassuring smile, but only managed to turn the corners of his mouth up slightly through his chattering teeth.

"Thanks for getting me home, I would still be in the student union right now if you hadn't taken me back." Eric smiled and ruffled his friend's hair affectionately.

"Anytime, buddy. I'm going to call the Student Health Center, maybe they can give you an appointment today." As Eric moved to the kitchen area, Jack gripped his arm weakly.

"Eric? Something's been bothering you, man. Do you want to tell me what's up?" Eric's face showed surprise and Jack almost immediately regretted asking him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Anytime

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters!

A/N: I'm trying to get the chapters out as fast as I can. I just moved back into my dorm room and classes begin in a few days...ack! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! Hope you like Chapter 3!

By the time they had reached the apartment, Jack only seemed to have gotten worse. He felt as if his head would explode from the pain.

Eric led him quickly to the couch before his legs could collapse below him. Jack tried to give him a reassuring smile, but only managed to turn the corners of his mouth up slightly through his chattering teeth.

"Thanks for getting me home, I would still be in the student union right now if you hadn't taken me back." Eric smiled and ruffled his friend's hair affectionately.

"Anytime, buddy. I'm going to call the Student Health Center; maybe they can give you an appointment today." As Eric moved to the kitchen area, Jack gripped his arm weakly.

"Eric? Something's been bothering you, man. Do you want to tell me what's up?" Eric's face showed surprise and Jack almost immediately regretted asking him.

* * *

"Nothing's up, Jack," he answered darkly. Eric stood beside the couch slouched, wearing a closed expression.

In all of the time that they had known each other, Jack had never seen this side of his best friend. Eric was known as nothing more than a clown by his family and friends. He would have found the scene before him hard to believe, if he hadn't seen Eric with his own eyes.

After a moment of hesitation, Jack decided that it didn't matter if he didn't feel up to a confrontation. There was something wrong with his best friend and he was determined to help him.

"I don't believe that. Seriously man, what's going on?" Eric shrugged off Jack's hand roughly and walked over to the phone.

"I'll give the Health Center a call for you." Without waiting for a reply, Eric began dialing the number.

Jack stared bewildered at this new person standing before him. The wheels in his head were spinning as Eric spoke to a receptionist at the Student Health Center. If possible, his head hurt even more as he thought of how best to handle this stranger.

"You're in luck, they can see you at two today. I think Shawn gets out of class around one. I'll give him a call; he can probably give you a ride down." Eric began to dial another number.

"Eric, what's up with you?" Jack asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Hi Shawn, this is Eric. Jack's not feeling well. Can you give him a ride to the Health Center? Ok, good. Talk to you later." Eric hung up the phone and started walking towards the door.

"Eric..." Jack began to say, but was cut off abruptly.

"I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" Eric asked, ignoring Jack's question.

"No, but..." He started again, more forcefully.

"Ok, well I'll see you..." Eric said cutting him off once again.

"Wait..." Jack croaked hoarsely.

"Feel better," he said as if Jack had not said a word, and opened the apartment door to exit.

"STOP IT!" Jack screamed and immediately winced at the pain this produced in his throat. He leaned his head forward with a sickly expression on his face, covering his face in his hands.

Jack was very startled when he heard the apartment door slam shut. He whipped his head up quickly to see Eric glaring at him.

"Nothing's wrong Jack," he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand why you just won't tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Yes there is Eric. You're not acting like you at all."

"Oh? And how have I been acting then, Jack?"

"I don't know. You've been acting so..." Jack was at a loss for a way to describe exactly how Eric was acting without deteriorating the situation further.

"I've been acting so what, Jack? Normal?"

"No, that's not it."

"Ok. What about sane?"

"Eric, no..." Jack started to say, but was cut off.

"Come on Jack, just say it. I'm not _that _stupid. I know what everyone thinks about me."

"Eric, please..."

"Please what? It's the truth. You and Shawn even came right out and said it. Eric's the screw up!"

"God, Eric we were all fighting then!" Jack stood up abruptly with frustration. The blood rushed to Jack's head and his vision dimmed. He gripped his burning head and whimpered.

"Jack!" He heard his name being called distantly as his world quickly faded into darkness.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Anytime

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I love Boy Meets World…but sadly it isn't my creation. I don't own them!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm really excited that I've gotten so many positive reviews.

Bella1878: I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! I hadn't planned to write this story as slash. I wanted to explore Jack and Eric's friendship more in depth.

Hobbit-luvr: One episode of BMW does show another side to Eric. I don't remember the title of the episode off-hand! It might have been in the 5th or 6th season…but Eric proves to his father that he can have an intelligent conversation with him, while Cory shows that he can be more adventurous. So they go sky-diving. It was hilarious! This episode suggests that Eric isn't given enough credit in the brain department.

Thanks, I love my dorm!

I know everyone has been wondering what's wrong with Jack and what's up with Eric. What I can share with you about Jack is that he is experiencing something similar to what happened to me two semesters ago in college. It was definitely a wake up call for me.

Enjoy chapter 4!

He felt as if he were spiraling into darkness and disassociated from the world around him. For a moment everything was blissfully blank and his mind was clear of all thought.

As he slowly returned to consciousness the numbing sensation that had spread through his body, temporarily paralyzing him began to fade away.

Faint sounds floated disjunctively around him and all at once his mind began to supply information that had left him so abruptly.

Sounds became distinct voices and loud movements. He noted that he could not open his eyes to observe his surroundings, as they were far too heavy like the rest of his body.

The voices were panicked. He realized that he would have liked to have helped them, but it felt so good to be lying down.

Confusion instantly clouded his thoughts. He couldn't remember when he had decided to lay down. Or what he had been doing previously. Normally he was sure that he would have found this to be disconcerting, but he felt too drained to care.

"The ambulance is on its way!" A voice boomed. The voice was familiar, he was sure he recognized it.

"He's on fire. Rachel, get an ice pack from the freezer." Another voice sounded, calm and close by.

"Oh my god, Jack!" A female voice said, sounding hysterical. He heard hurried movements, and suddenly something very cool was placed on his head.

He hadn't realized that he had felt so warm before then. He was grateful for the instant relief that washed over him.

"How's he doing?" The first voice called anxiously.

"He's still out. How long will it take them to get here?" The second voice asked quietly.

"Jack, sweetie, open your eyes!" The female voice cried.

"Rachel, you need to calm down! Jack is going to be fine. They should be here in 15 minutes."

"It's lucky we decided to come back so soon."

"Jack, can you hear me? Everything's going to be ok," said the calm voice.

"Did he break anything when he fell?" It was then that he realized that he was half laying in someone's lap and that his arm beside him was twisted in an awkward position. He didn't feel any pain though.

"No, I caught him before he hit the floor. Its going to be ok Jack," said the calm voice soothingly.

He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and silently peered, blear-eyed around the room. Shawn and Rachel were kneeling beside him on the apartment floor and he was laying half sprawled on Eric, who was holding an ice-pack to his forehead.

"Hey, look who's up. How are you feeling, buddy?" Eric said calmly, but his face betrayed him. Jack knew that he was panicking too. He wanted to reassure them, but as much as he tried he wasn't capable of speech.

As the last feelings of shock wore away, the painful throb in his head returned. He whimpered weakly in frustration. Rachel stroked his hair comfortingly through her tears and he closed his eyes once more.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Anytime  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post chapter 5. School has been starting to get more hectic. You'll definitely have chapter 6 by next weekend. Also, I'm almost positive that there are only two more chapters left in the story. yay!

This is the chapter that you'll find out whats been going on with Jack. You'll find out what's going on with Eric later. ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me!  
  
Enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

The second time Jack opened his eyes, he was no longer lying on the hard floor of his apartment surrounded by his friends, but alone in a white room. His body was stretched out on a cot with a thin sheet covering his shivering form.

He was momentarily confused, but upon further observation of his surroundings, and the fact that an IV was sticking out of his hand, he realized that he had somehow ended up in a hospital.

While Jack hated hospitals, he was thankful that the sharp pain in his head had faded. He relaxed his wearied body into the hospital cot and tried to remember how he had gotten here. It didn't take long to remember his argument with Eric.  
  
_"Please what? It's the truth. You and Shawn even came right out and said it. Eric's the screw up!"_  
  
_"God, Eric we were all fighting then!"_  
  
Jack frowned upon realizing that he couldn't remember much else. He had vague images of lying awkwardly on Eric, Sean panicking, and Rachel in hysterics, but the rest of it was all a blur.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts as a kind-looking woman, wearing a pale pink uniform, appeared through the doorway of his room.  
  
"Hi Jack. My name is Marie, I'm your nurse. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok, I think," Jack said in a croaky voice. Marie came over to his bedside with a thermometer and gestured for him to open his mouth. After a minute or so, it beeped and she jotted something down on a clipboard.  
  
"102.1. You still have a fever. Dr. Peterson will be with you in a few minutes to go over your test results. If you need anything, you can press the call button and a nurse on duty will assist you."  
  
"Thank you," Jack said. Marie smiled kindly and left the room, and Jack returned to his thoughts.  
  
If he concentrated hard enough he could remember hearing his friends moving around him.  
  
_"Jack, sweetie, open your eyes!"_  
  
_"Rachel, you need to calm down! Jack is going to be fine. They should be here in 15 minutes."_  
  
_"It's lucky we decided to come back so soon."_  
  
Apparently, Sean had decided to come home from class early and had brought Rachel along, he mused. 'What a surprise walking through the door that must have been', Jack thought sympathetically.  
  
_"Did he break anything when he fell?"_  
  
_"No, I caught him before he hit the floor. It's going to be ok, Jack."  
_  
Jack considered himself lucky that Eric had amazing reflexes. If their situations were reversed, he was uncertain whether he would have acted quickly enough.  
  
_"Hey, look who's up. How are you feeling, buddy?"_  
  
He remembered feeling paralyzed and unable to respond. The headache had come rushing back and he had closed his eyes only half aware of the activity around him.  
  
Pairs of arms had pulled him suddenly from the floor and he had been strapped to a bed, which Jack now realized was a stretcher. He could faintly hear Rachel's sniffles, Sean's words of comfort, and Eric's silence, which was the worst of all.  
  
Eric had really come through for his best friend. While Jack did not find this surprising, he had been taken aback by how serious his friend was acting. It was a completely different person than the one he was used to.  
  
The hospital door swung open for a second time, and another significantly younger woman entered in a white lab coat with a clipboard in her hands.  
  
"Hello, Jack. I'm Dr. Peterson," the woman said in a matter-of-fact way. Dr. Peterson flipped through some papers that were attached to her clipboard and walked over to stand by his bedside.  
  
"Could you tell me what happened?" Jack asked as she continued to read through her records.  
  
"You lost consciousness in your apartment and were rushed to County Hospital for assistance. We contacted your parents and received permission to run some tests. We wanted to make sure that the reason you passed out was not due to a seizure or any other number of serious conditions. I'm happy to say that your test results were negative, however, you seem to have contracted an aggressive virus that's been going around. People usually experience high fevers, dehydration, and dizzy spells. From what your results show, your immune system has been weakened. This can be caused by many things. Seeing as you're a college student, my guess is that you have not been finding time in your schedule to eat properly and drink enough fluids. I don't think I would be off by saying that you haven't been getting a lot of sleep either."  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly right," Jack nodded miserably. Dr. Peterson smiled encouragingly and continued.  
  
"I think you understand how much of an easy target this made you. You're fever hasn't broken, but I'm confident that once the medicine we've given you through your IV gets a chance to work it's way through your system, you'll be feeling much better. I'd like to keep you overnight for observation and tomorrow we'll run blood tests and double-check that there's nothing else going on. Otherwise just rest up, drink plenty of fluids and you should be released tomorrow afternoon. Remember to take better care of yourself in the future. College students sometimes forget that there are more important things in life then school work." Dr. Peterson smiled at Jack's sheepish look.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Peterson."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, if there isn't anything else you need, there are some people waiting outside that have been aching to see you." Her smile spread into a grin and she closed the door behind her.  
  
In less than a second later, the door burst open, startling Jack, and a group of people poured into the room talking in raised voices.  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All rights reserved!

I'm sorry about the extremely long delay…it's been a really crazy school year. I hope you enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

The group of people that stormed into Jack's hospital room turned out to be his parents, Sean, Rachel, Angela, Cory and Topanga. He noted miserably, that they looked very unhappy with him.

"Sweetheart, when you're released, I'm going to personally throttle you! I can't believe that you would let yourself get this rundown…" Jack's mother ranted.

Jack, of course never heard the rest of what his mother was saying as he searched the room for his best friend. Eric was no where in sight.

"Your mother and I are very disappointed in you," said another voice that sounded suspiciously like his step dad.

"Your parents are right, Jack. You had all of us so worried about you," said Rachel.

"Yeah, if you were feeling overwhelmed you should have said something to one of us." Topanga chimed in.

"We would have been there for you, just as you would have been there for us." Angela said solemnly.

"We're always here for you," said Shawn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad," Jack said in a hoarse voice. The room began to look less hostile as they noted how weak and vulnerable he sounded. All at once his mother and Rachel were at his side in tears, embracing him. He winced at how sore this felt but accepted it as due punishment for worrying them.

"Dr. Peterson said that they will be releasing you tomorrow afternoon. Me and Dad will come back to bring you home until your better sweetie." Jack's mother said, as she pushed some of his disarrayed hair from his face.

"Thanks Mom, and everyone," Jack said peering around the room for Eric once more.

After some small talk, and Rachel forcing Jack to drink fluids every few minutes the group decided to return home and let their sick friend get some rest.

Eventually Rachel was alone with Jack and was about to say good night when he decided it was safe to inquire about Eric's whereabouts.

"Rachel, have you seen Eric?" Jack asked as the red head was leaving.

Rachel looked momentarily confused as she tried to remember the last time she had seen Eric during her chaotic day.

"Well…he came to the hospital with us. I'm actually not sure where he is right now though. Do you want me to find him?" She asked.

"No, that's fine. I was just wondering," Jack said.

"Oh, ok then. Sleep well. I'll come see you tomorrow." Rachel leaned over and kissed Jack on his forehead. For the first time since he had gotten sick Jack was relieved that his face was already flushed from a fever, because Rachel's touch had made the room temperature raise a good 20 degrees.

"Goodnight," he mumbled embarrassed, staring down at his bed sheets.

"Goodnight Jack," she saidsmiling,and closed the door gentlybehind her.

Jack let out a sigh as he laid his head onto the pillow and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All rights reserved…the characters sadly don't belong to me!

This is the last chapter in the story "Anytime." I'd like to note how many times my friends have said the word, "anytime" to me over the course of writing this story…A LOT. :)

* * *

An hour before visiting hours ended, someone crept into Jack's hospital room and took a seat by his beside. The late night visitor was lost in his thoughts as he absently stared at an invisible spot on the extremely white and vacant wall across the room.

As if sensing his presence, Jack's eyes fluttered open. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned to face his unexpected visitor.

"Hey," Jack said in a croaky voice.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?"

Jack thought about the question carefully before responding.

"I feel pretty bad still…but it's a big improvement from the horrible I was feeling hours before. Thanks for helping me out man. If you weren't there it might have been a lot worse."

"I think you would have done ok without me. I'm happy that you're feeling a little better…Rachel and Shawn really freaked when they saw you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" The visitor asked confusedly.

"Were you freaked out?" Jack asked quietly.

"I was scared." He admitted softly.

"I'm sorry Eric. I didn't mean for this to happen. Thanks for breaking my fall." Jack said sincerely observing Eric's emotionless face.

"It was nothing, you'd do the same for me buddy." Eric said a little more lightly.

"I would…I mean what are best friends for?" Jack smiled tiredly.

"Exactly. Anytime you need me, I'm here. Just promise me that you'll be more careful next time." Eric said solemnly.

"I will…I wouldn't want to put everyone through this again."

"I know you will. Well, I think I'm going to let you get some sleep." Eric said standing up.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"I remember us fighting before I went out, back at the apartment. I didn't mean to force you into telling me anything you didn't want to…it's just that you're my best friend. I wanted to be there for you if you needed me." Jack said quickly.

Eric was silent for a long moment and then finally returned to his seat.

"Jack like I told you before, there is nothing wrong. Will you please stop worrying about this?" Eric said as he tiredly rubbed at his bloodshot eyes.

"Eric I understand if you don't want to tell me, but we've always been up front with each other before. Please don't start lying now." Jack said with underlining sadness in his hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry Jack; I just don't feel I can talk to you about this." Eric said in an even tone.

"That's ok. I hope you know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk-"

"I hate it when I'm treated like I'm stupid." It came out so abruptly that Jack wasn't sure if Eric had said anything at all. After a few minutes of silence he realized that his friend was genuinely hurt by something that he had been a part of. It had never occurred to Jack that Eric was ever hurt by the meaningless jokes their group made about his intelligence. It made him feel so much worse. Eric's eyes were downcast and his hands were folded tightly in his lap waiting for some kind of response.

"I'm sorry Eric…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I think if everyone knew you felt this way, they would stop. They care about you too, and they wouldn't want you to be hurt." Jack said swallowing around the lump that was forming in his throat. "I don't think you're stupid."

"Really?" Eric looked up almost hopefully, and Jack realized how wrong they had all been.

"Yeah man. And if anyone's stupid around here, it's me. Look at the mess I got myself into.

"You're not stupid, Jack. It was a mistake." Eric said sympathetically.

"Well it was…but still a pretty stupid one. I think you need to tell everyone how you feel, Eric. If you don't, they'll never know."

"I don't know, man. They might just laugh at me." Eric said shaking his head.

"No, they won't! They really need to hear this. I'll be there with you. In fact, it's the first thing we'll do tomorrow when I get out of here." Jack said with conviction.

"Wow, do I even get a choice?" Eric said grinning.

"Nope, not with this, at least."

"Well, thanks for being there to support me when I do." Eric said through a laugh.

"Anytime, man," Jack said with a tired smile.

"You should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Goodnight Eric…and thanks." Jack said settling back into bed and closing his eyes. Eric's footsteps faded away into nothingness as sleep overcame him.

"Anytime," Eric whispered softly and the hospital door closed quietly behind him.

End.


End file.
